A Sleepless Night
by MaanaBanana
Summary: Nico has nightmares, Will works too much. Basically another plotless Solangelo. Rated T for language.


**This is another plotless random figment of my imagination.**

 **The characters belong to Rick Riordan. The story belongs to me.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Reviews are always infinitely helpful.**

Nico hated sleeping. It was almost always invariably followed by the horrors that he knew to be his nightmares. And after the literal Hell he had been through, nightmares came easier to him than to most, even by demigod standards.

Occasionally he would ask someone from the Hypnos cabin for a dreamless sleeping draught. But if had too often, the draught could be, well, hypnotic.

And thus, Nico found himself awake at two thirty in the morning (did it classify as morning? He was too tired to care), trying his absolute best to not fall back asleep into the nightmare he had just woken up from.

He wondered what he could do to stay awake. Just until morning. Then he could go drink a huge ass cup of coffee and he'd be absolutely perfect.

Great. Now he was craving coffee. Good job di Angelo brain cells. Well freakin done. Where in the Hades was he going to find coffee at this hour? And then it hit him. The infirmary!

Will had convinced the Hermes kids to get a coffee machine into the infirmary for stressful days when the children of Apollo were running low on sleep and were busy taking care of other demigods. Or so he said. Nico knew the truth though. Coffee was Will's one bad habit. He drank _way_ too much coffee for it to be healthy. It was the one bargaining chip Nico had for when Will went crazy with restrictions about using his powers. He was proud of himself for figuring it out. Will did it so secretly that not even his siblings knew how much he adored coffee.

Nico wondered if running all the way to the infirmary in the middle of the night with the threat of those freakily strict harpies finding him was worth it. Who was he kidding, for that beautiful coffee, of course it was! Plus the other harpies had mellowed down a bit since Ella came to camp.

Nico made his way to the infirmary with no incident, luckily. He really wasn't in the mood to explain to Chiron why he had the sudden urge for coffee in the middle of the night. That would involve telling him about the nightmares, which would just make Chiron worry. And since he couldn't really do anything about it anyway, there was no point in making him worry.

Crossing the length of the infirmary, Nico reached the coffee machine. Just as he was about to make himself a cup, he noticed a mug full of the most beautiful smelling coffee laying right there on the table. He recognized it in an instant. No one else at camp could make coffee that smelt so good. It was Will's coffee. That meant Will was there. But where? Nico hadn't noticed him on the way in. Did he hide when he heard footsteps coming to the infirmary?

"Will?" Nico called out, his voice barely above a whisper. He waited. There was no answer. "Its just me. You don't have to hide" Nico continued. "More importantly, why are you even here right now?" he added, talking more to himself than anybody else now.

That was when he spotted it. A big slumped up shadow next to a table, in a corner of the room. Nico inched toward the black mass, walking slowly. Just as he was about to poke the mass with the butt of his sword, there was a strong gust of wind that made the curtains fly. And in the moonlight now streaming through the window, Nico saw the shadow for what it really was. His exhausted boyfriend, who was fast asleep with his head resting on the table, a pile of papers scattered around him, still holding a pen.

Nico laughed. He couldn't help it. It was so ridiculous. He wondered what would have happened if he had had hit Will with the butt of his sword. Suddenly he was glad the wind had moved the curtain.

As cute as his boyfriend looked, asleep with his hair completely messed up (it looked like he had been running his hands through his hair in frustration at something), Nico decided he couldn't let him sleep there. So Nico did the only logical thing he could think of. He lifted Will up, in complete bridal style, and laid him down on one of the infirmary beds. Surprisingly, Will was quite easy to lift.

Just as Nico put Will down on the bed, Will murmured, still half asleep,"Nico…"

It was so soft that Nico initially thought he had imagined it. But then it came again. "Neeks….."

"Yeah Will?" Nico replied softly, internally cursing himself for waking him up.

"Stay…. Please… Bad dream… Don't leave."

Nico was surprised. Will so often helped him when he had bad dreams, yet he had never spoken about his dreams, not the bad ones anyway. He sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Of course, Will. I'm right here. Don't worry. I'm not leaving." Nico whispered, gently running his fingers through Will's hair, easing him into sleep again. Will smiled in his sleep, whispering,"I love you Nico..."

Nico was extremely glad Will's eyes were closed and he couldn't see the blush that had spread across his face. He murmured back, smiling at the boy who was already fast asleep," I love you too, you idiot."

Slowly, after a long time, the hand brushing through Will's hair stopped moving, as Nico fell asleep, his head resting on the bed, dreaming of blonde hair and freckled skin, of sunlight and of music. The cup of coffee lay on the table, untouched, not needed anymore now that both boys had found a way to keep nightmares away.

 **~~END~~**

 **Tell me what you think guys :) Seriously. Review.**

 **I wrote this at 4 AM because i didn't want to sleep and posted it immediately, so please forgive any errors.**


End file.
